


Freshly Cut Grass and Herbal Tea

by Scribbling_Plume17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Scents & Smells, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbling_Plume17/pseuds/Scribbling_Plume17





	Freshly Cut Grass and Herbal Tea

You were in French class. The teacher was about to show you a “good heartbreaking video” (those were his words) and he expected everyone to pay attention since you will have to work on it. You looked at the screen, waiting patiently for the video to start even if you weren’t that motivated to watch it. After all, it’s been two hours straight you were sit on that chair, and you only wanted to have a break to go for a little walk. The others seemed to feel like you: blank looks, sighs and yawns welcomed the video. It started with a soft melody, piano and violin playing together a somewhat nostalgic song.

After five minutes, the video ended. The teacher announced the long awaited fifteen minutes break. Everyone jerked up of their chair, smile on their lips. When some went to the cafeteria to buy a little something to eat, others preferred to chat in the corridors, commenting on the boring video. You listened to them, silently disagreeing: the video wasn’t that interesting, but it wasn’t that boring either. In fact, you were kinda curious about the kind of work the teacher wanted you to do on it.

“Man, it was really sad, wasn’t it?”

This joyful voice belonged to Oikawa Tooru, one of the best looking guy of the Aoba Josai Highschool. The girls who were there agreed, though they were saying how sappy the scene was not one minute ago. Feeling inspired, you said:

“Yeah, sad indeed. I almost cried at the end.”

Well, it seemed you weren’t that inspired. This remark was stupid, even though your mimic of a person ready to cry made your friends smile a bit.

Suddenly, Oikawa caught your arm and pulled you in a tight embrace. Eyes wide open, you wondered what was happening. Why was he hugging you? He couldn’t have believed that you were really crying, right?

Your face burried in his chest, you could hear his strong heartbeat, his breath next to you ear, feel his body warmth and his arms which emprisonned you… You could even smell a scent which was familiar: freshly cut grass and herbal tea. Your mind was blank, and your body refused to move because of the shock. Your own heart was beating so fast you were afraid it would explode.

Oikawa freed you after what seemed an eternity. Your friends were staring, as atonished as you.

“I hope you feel better now!” He said with a bright smile.

“Huh… Yeah ?” How could you respond to that?

“Well, it’s time to go back to class! Here we gooo!”

He walked away, humming a little tone which was famous over the last few days. After a minute, your friends broke the heavy silence.

“What was that!?”

“Oh my GOD!”

“I have no idea” You said, feeling a burn on your cheeks.

Your best friend frowned and after a glance at their watch, they said:

“Go back? But there’s still ten minutes left…”

___________

“Hey, are you alright?”

The concern in Iwaizumi’s voice was as noticeable as in his eyes.

“Yup! Perfectly fine!” Oikawa answered.

“Don’t lie. You’re beet red. What happened? Feeling sick all of a sudden?”

Oikawa laughed a little, remembering how happy and embarrassed he felt when he hugged you. His body moved on his own, and Oikawa himself was caught off guard by his own movement. He always wanted to do that, but you always looked like he was an annoyance to you. When he was near you, you always averted your eyes, you stopped talking suddenly despite being rather talkative with your friends… One day, you even walked away when he approached your group.

But seeing your face today, after he released you from his embrace, seeing your red cheeks and your bright eyes, Oikawa began to think that maybe he had been wrong. Maybe you didn’t dislike him, maybe it was the contrary.

“Yeah… Lovesick maybe.” He answered to Iwaizumi with a grin and a blush on his cheeks.


End file.
